Ce que la guerre réveille
by nesache
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Franck rencontre Hagrid dans un bar tout en essayant d'accomplir une mission difficile pour l'ordre.


Un défi " Jouons au cluedo sorcier " (même si je préviens il n'y a pas d'enquête)

On m'imposait : Personnage : Aragog - Meurtrier : Franck Longdubat - victime : Dirck Cresswell (Directeur du Bureau de liaison des Gobelins) - Arme du crime : maléfice explosif - lieu du crime : Chaudron Baveur

OoO

OoO

-Franck ! Par ici !

Je me retournai en sursautant et cherchai à localiser la grosse voix d'Hagrid. Je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer quiconque de l'ordre ce soir et évidemment, avec cette manie du secret, il y avait peu de chance que le garde chasse soit au fait de ma mission.

Je le vis dans le fond de la salle accompagné d'une mini colline recouverte par une bâche marron.

Comme il aurait été suspect de ne pas répondre à l'invitation, je me résignai à aller observer ma cible de là-haut. Je pris place en face d'Hagrid, juste à côté de la bosse étrange et commandai un whisky pur feu à Tom.

-Comment va Alice ? le demi géant demanda avec un clin d'œil. Toujours en train d'essayer de faire sortir le petit ?

-Neville se fait désirer, je confirmai. Après les cris elle essaie le flicage. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais à droite de mon utérus, je te vois moins maintenant ", "ce coup de pied était mou, tu te drogues en cachette ? ", ce genre de chose...Elle espère provoquer des envies d'émancipation…

Hagrid grimaça.

-C'est si dur ?

-Le pire c'est qu'il n'est même pas en retard, son terme n'est pas prévu avant le trente-et-un mais elle n'en peut plus…

Ma cible se fit rejoindre au bar par Lucius Malefoy. Pas étonnant. Le gars que je suivais était Dirk Cresswell, un gamin tout droit sorti de Poudlard et un élément prometteur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Malefoy avec ses relations au ministère était sans doute le premier mangemort à être envoyé pour traiter avec ce genre de profil.

Dirk était un né moldu et il était étrange qu'il se fasse aborder de la sorte, mais il avait aussi été un candidat pour rentrer dans l'ordre et avait été, par un concours de circonstance malheureux, mis au courant de certaines informations capitales qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de laisser fuiter.

Fol Oeil m'avait demandé de l'éliminer au besoin.

Un cliquetis étrange me sortis de mes pensées. Je quittai un moment mon devoir et regardai les yeux ronds la bosse informe à ma gauche avaler le repas qu'Hagrid avait commandé.

-Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

J'observai la chose en prenant un léger recul. Je m'aperçus que la bâche marron était plus que ça. C'était un pardessus à huit manches inégales qui semblait tout droit être sorti de l'imagination du garde chasse. Des pattes velues en sortaient et s'agitaient, pinçant hasardeusement le mobilier du bar.

-C'est mon acromentula, Aragog, Hagrid souffla à Franck. Je la sors de temps en temps pour qu'elle découvre le monde. Mais je préfère la déguiser, certaines personnes ont des tendances hystériques vis à vis des araignées.

La déguiser. Un pardessus à huit manches, des lunettes à verres multiples et un chapeau melon ridiculement placé au sommet. Quiconque allait se pencher un peu sur le secret de la demi colline marron en ressortirait traumatisé.

-Proies…

La voix me fit frissonner l'échine.

-Et elle parle, s'exclama Hagrid fier de son bébé arachnide. J'ai mis trente ans mais elle parle ! Elle a commandé toute seule tout à l'heure !

Tom devait tellement être blasé du client bizarre qu'il ne devait plus faire gaffe. Je retournai mon attention sur ma cible et je fronçai les sourcils quand Malefoy lui posa une main confiante sur l'épaule et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Je rageai de ne pas pouvoir entendre mais la salle était trop bruyante et cet imbécile de mangemort n'avait pas eu la bêtise de chanter à pleins poumons ses intentions.

Moi ça m'aurait arrangé. La vie était mal faite.

Malefoy sortit une liasse de billet moldu en continuant à parler. Je compris a la lueur d'avidité qui montait progressivement dans les yeux de Dirk qu'il venait de s'en faire proposer bien plus.

Mince s'ils commençaient à marchander avec un né moldu à coup d'argent moldu, où allait le monde ? Où étaient passés mes petits mangemorts étriqués et prévisibles ?

-Proies…

Brr cette voix.

-Je peux demander à t'en apporter d'autres Aragog. Après tout ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de se promener tous les deux, se réjouit Hagrid. Il faut fêter ça ! Franck tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un autre whisky merci.

Boire pour se donner du courage. Je haïssais tuer et Dirk semblait avoir dix neuf ans à tout casser. Si seulement il n'agissait pas comme un homme sur le point de vendre nos secrets...Saleté de guerre.

Je le vis d'ailleurs avec affolement commencer à partir dans un grand discours. Non seulement il nous trahissait mais en plus il le faisait comme un bleu, sans avoir pris la peine d'assurer ses arrières préalablement. Je ne lui donnais pas deux minutes à vivre après son déballage et moi il fallait maintenant que j'intervienne vite. Je cachai ma baguette dans ma manche et attrapait mon verre.

-Bombarda, je dis trinquant d'une main avec Hagrid et visant ma cible sans l'air de rien de l'autre.

La table sur laquelle s'étaient isolés Dirk et Malefoy explosa, ce qui provoqua la panique dans le bar. Je bus mon verre alors que le garde chasse, qui semblait avoir du mal à intégrer ce qu'il venait de se passer restait figé sur place.

-Euh...Drôle de toast Franck.

-Pardon Hagrid, je voulais dire Aragog. Bombarda, Aragog je confonds souvent.

L'explosion avait été très localisée et ça avait bien été mon intention, la seule victime collatérale que je m'étais permis était Malefoy.

La fumée se dissipa autour de la table alors que nous étions les deux seuls à être restés sur le lieu de l'accident. En ma qualité d'aurore, rien d'anormal de ma part et Hagrid avait été mon compagnon de soirée. Je lançais des petits sortilèges de nettoyage pour empêcher le priori incantatem de remonter à mon sort d'explosion, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on me suspecte.

J'aperçus le cadavre de Cresswell qui me retourna l'estomac. Salope de connasse de putain de guerre. Malefoy rampait sur le parquet, gravement blessé.

-Proie…

-Aragog non !

Elle arracha le bras droit du mangemort d'un coup de mandibule. Je tapotai la main d'Hagrid pour le réconforter.

-Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, on mettra ça sous le compte de l'explosion.

-Il faut appeler Ste Mangouste !

La tête fut arrachée à son tour. On détourna le regard.

-Mmh, je pense qu'on ne peut malheureusement plus rien faire. Hagrid il serait plus sage que vous fuyiez avec votre gentille acromentula avant que mes collègues vous tombent dessus. Un bras peut être mais en ajoutant la tête, ça devient difficile de justifier.

Il compris l'urgence et ramena Aragog et son pardessus brun à huit manches au bercail, me laissant une partie entière de la tête de Malefoy. J'y mis le feu pour cacher les traces de morsure et faire rentrer le lot dans les dégâts du à l'explosion.

-Londubat !

-Fol Oeil ?

-Tu n'as rien ? Grogna t-il alors qu'une tripotée d'aurors entrait dans le bar pour investiguer.

-Tout va très bien, l'explosion n'a pas eu une grande portée…

-C'est Cresswell ce gâchis ? Grogna t-il à mon oreille.

Je penchai tristement la tête.

-Albus m'a dit qu'il avait été brillant à l'école...Il n'a pas été très malin sur le coup là.

-Et le deuxième ?

Les cheveux blonds du mangemort avaient brûlés et avec tout le sang, il était difficilement reconnaissable.

-Lucius Malefoy.

Maugrey siffla.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres ne va pas être content.

-Il venait d'avoir un enfant lui aussi, il y a tout juste quelques semaines…

Je secouais de nouveau tristement la tête. Dans un monde sans Voldemort, Malefoy aurait pu voir grandir son fils. Comme à beaucoup, la guerre avait réveillé ses plus bas instincts et il finissait à même pas vingt cinq ans meurtrier, ordure indéfinissable, gisant sur le parquet d'un bar victime d'une explosion qui ne lui était pas directement destinée et la tête à moitié arrachée par une araignée géante.

Mais je n'étais pas tellement mieux.

J'avais enlevé deux vies ce soir, mes principes pacifiques en prenaient un sacré coup.

Fol Oeil vu que j'étais un peu secoué et vint me serrer l'épaule.

-C'est moche, confirma t-il. Mais la trahison de Cresswell auraient pu nous faire tuer plusieurs copains et sans Malefoy, Voldemort perd un appui important au ministère.

Il me relâcha et s'avança en direction des corps.

-Rentre chez toi, j'inventerai ta déposition. Embrasse ta femme, donne une tape sur le ventre pour faire sortir ton gosse et revient nous frais.

-Tes blagues ne me font pas rire Fol Oeil, je suis bien moi avec mon fils encore à moitié amphibie. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer là maintenant. J'ai besoin de calme.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

Guerre de merde.


End file.
